


Marvel & DC preferences & oneshots

by Yagirlcheetos



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Suicide Squad (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Captain kink, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dates, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I don’t know what else to tag, Kinks, Preferences, Pregnancy, Sir Kink, Smut, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagirlcheetos/pseuds/Yagirlcheetos
Summary: This includes Tony Stark, Bruce Wayne, Arthur Curry, The Joker, Steve Rogers, James “Bucky” Barnes
Relationships: Alex Summers/Reader, Aquaman/Reader, Arthur Curry/Reader, Bruce Banner/Reader, Bruce Wayne/Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Charles Xavier/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, Erik Lehnsherr/Reader, Gamora/reader, Hank McCoy/Reader, Jean Grey/ready, Loki/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Quill/Reader, Pietro Maximoff/Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader, Scott Lang/Reader, Scott Summers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, The Joker/Reader, Thor/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader, T’Challa/Reader, Vision/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader, james barnes/reader, natasha Romanoff/reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83





	1. 1// First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This includes Tony Stark, Bruce Wayne, Arthur Curry, The Joker, Steve Rogers, James “Bucky” Barnes

Tony Stark

  * The first date you two go on wouldn’t be that special. Maybe a walk in the park or just chilling at the beach. However, when he realizes that he wants more than just a one night stand, he’ll put more thought and money into the next date. He’d probably take you to a fancy restaurant or invite you to his house and order takeout. 



“I would’ve never guessed that Tony Stark went on dates,” you said, causing him to chuckle. “There’s a first time for everything right?” He asked, grabbing the box of fried rice, offering you some. “I guess you’re right,” you said and handed him your plate so he could put some of the rice on it. “I’m never wrong,” he teased, winking at you. 

Joker

  * The Joker isn’t one for dates. He either fucks you and dips or he fucks you and maybe takes your number. You happened to be one of the only girls he actually attempted to do something special with. He wouldn’t take you to a fancy restaurant or to the movies. He would just clear out his vip section so the two of you were alone.



“The Joker did something special for me? Am I dreaming?” You joked, sipping on your alcoholic beverage. “I like you, you’re not like the other girls,” he said, placing both hands on his cane and resting his chin on them. “I must be special then,” you said with a small smile. “Yes you are,” he said, eyeing you.

Bruce Wayne

  * if you want a man who will take you to an expensive restaurant, call Bruce Wayne. Bruce is all about formalities, he may be a playboy but he has class. He’d take you to an expensive restaurant and would tell you not to worry about the prices. He is a billionaire after all.



“Do you always take your quickies out for dinner?” You asked, looking over the menu. “Only the ones I’m particularly fond of,” he answered, setting his menu down when he found what he wanted to eat. “And how many women have you been ‘fond’ of?” You asked and he smirked, “just you,”

Arthur Curry

  * if you’re Atlantean, he’d take you to an underwater bar. Yes, they have those in Atlantis. He can’t do restaurants, they’re too boring for him. He’d take the time to get to know you and listen to your life story. 
  * if you’re human, he’d still take you to a bar. However, he would make sure the bar wasn’t full of drunk idiots so he would actually be able to hear what you’re saying.



“Don’t you have a queen waiting for you back at home?” You asked, sipping on your drink. “Who? Mera?” He asked and you nodded. “No, she dumped me,” he said casually, making you frown. “After all you two went through she still left you?” You questioned and he nodded, “it’s whatever, there’s plenty more fish in the sea, and I think I found my fish,” he said with a smirk.

Steve Rogers

  * Steve is totally old fashioned. He’d definitely take you to a restaurant. He’d probably ask about your favorite placeand take you there. He’d make the date 100% about you.



“I can’t believe you went out of your way to make this reservation for us,” you said, staring at Steve with admiration. “Well of course, special girls deserve special treatment,” he said and smiled at you, reaching across the table to grab your hand which you’d gladly accept. 

James “Bucky” Barnes

  * James is like Steve. He’s not as old fashioned as Steve but he’d still take you to a restaurant regardless. He would take you to his favorite place, hoping you’d enjoy it as much as him.



“I’ve never been here before but their menu looks good,” you told James and he nodded. “Their food is amazing, I think you’ll like it,” he said and flipped the page on his menu. “I hope so, otherwise I don’t think I’ll go on another date with you,” you joked and he raised an eyebrow. “Another huh?” 


	2. 2// First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: Natasha Romanoff, Wanda Maximoff, Vision, Sam Wilson, Scott Lang, Clint Barton, Thor, Bruce Banner, T’Challa.

Natasha Romanoff

  * Natasha didn’t care about where you went. You wanna go to the park? Let’s go. You wanna go see a movie? Fine by her. You wanna chill in your apartment? That’s also cool. 



“I thought you would’ve been more closed off” you said and she tilted her head in confusion. “Why do you say that?” She questions and you shrug, “well, you’re a spy and usually spies don’t share things so it kinda just surprised me that’s all,” you answered and she smiled. “I just feel like I could trust you,” she said.

Vision

  * Vision doesn’t necessarily know what a date is, he’d look it up and would try to find the best suggestion. He’d end up asking you which activity you’d wanna do and you’d tell him that the two of you could just hang out in the Stark tower. 



“Are you sure you want to stay here? Stark could come in at any moment,” Vision asked and you nodded, pressing play on the movie. “It’s fine Vision, it’s not like we’re doing something we’re not supposed to,” you reassured, leaning into his shoulder. 

Sam Wilson

  * Sam would take you to the park. He liked the idea of holding a girls hand while walking around the park, talking about all kinds of stuff. 



“I wish there was an ice cream stand,” you said and he chuckled. “Me too, it’s getting hot out,” he said and you nodded in agreement. “It was your idea to come to the park though” you said and he rolled his eyes playfully, “I didn’t think it would be this hot out,” he said and you looked at him, “you didn’t check the weather?” You asked and he looked down. “Maybe...” he answered, kicking a pebbled. You giggled and grabbed onto his hand, leaning your head against his arm. 

Wanda Maximoff

  * Wanda would ask her brother on where she should take you and he’d give suggestions but she didn’t like any of them. She would then ask you and you would tell her that you two could just go to a coffee shop. That idea, she did like.



“I like this, it’s simple,” she told you, cupping her coffee cup with two hands. You smiled and nodded, “I also like this, simple things are always the best,” you said and she nodded in agreement. “My brother was telling me to take you to places like the Aquarium or the Zoo, that’s too hectic for a first date,” she told you and you bummed. “Well this is perfect Wanda, thank you,” you told her with a grin.

Scott Lang:

  * Scott would 100% be the kind of guy to take you to the zoo, or take you to see a horror movie. He didn’t like the normal stuff like restaurants and parks, he wanted something entertaining. 



“I hated everything about this date,” you joked and he laughed, “it wasn’t that bad,” he said and you glared at him. “We just watch a horror movie in 3D! I also shit myself!” You complained and he bursted out laughing, causing you to laugh. 

Clint Barton

  * Clint wouldn’t want to go to a restaurant. A park maybe but he liked the idea of taking you to an aquarium or just taking a stroll around New York. 



“If I knew we were just going to be walking around New York, I would’ve brought my sneakers,” you said, looking down at your flats. “What you’re wearing is fine, and if your feet get tired, I’ll carry you,” he said and wrapped his arms around your shoulders. You blushed slightly but giggled, “I’ll keep that in mind,” 

Thor

  * if you live in Asgard, he would invite you to eat dinner in his home. He would have the dining room cleared out so it was only to two of you. 
  * If you live on earth, he would take you to the zoo. He too wanted to observe the animals, he also thought the way you would squeal at something you thought was cute was adorable.



“You are just one adorable human miss (y/n),” Thor told you, causing you to blush. “Thank you,” you giggled, reaching up to pet the llama. “How do I feed one of these creatures?” He asked you, “well you need to purchase the food first, and then you put some in your palm and stick your hand out so they can eat off of it,” you explained and then demonstrated. He watched your every move, smiling at how cute you were.

Bruce Banner

  * Bruce would take you to the Aquarium. He knew you loved sea creatures so he decided to take you to a place full of them. He would use his knowledge to answer all of your questions about the fish.



“That fish is kinda ugly,” you said, pointing towards a coffinfish. “That’s a Coffinfish, they’re usually found in Australia. They’re apart of the sea toad family,” he told you and you grinned. “You know so much about sea life,” you told him and he smiled, “I used to study about them in college,” he said with a shrug before you pointing towards another fish. “What is that one?” You asked and he chuckled, “this is never going to end,” he mumbled to himself.

T’Challa

  * T’Challa would take you to Wakanda, if you didn’t already live there, and bring you the waterfall that he fought M’Baku at. He would bring snacks and made sure that you two weren’t disturbed.



“Wakanda is such a beautiful place,” you told him and he nodded in agreement. “I wish everyone could see this place,” he told you and you smiled. He offered you a snack and you accepted, picking out a granola bar. “What is a king doing going on dates?” You asked and he shrugged, “I need a queen,” he simply answered. 


	3. 3//First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: Loki, Peter Parker, Peter Quill, Pietro Maximoff, Charles Xavier, Erik lehnsherr, Hank McCoy, Scott Summers, Alex Summers, Jean Grey, Gamora.

Loki

  * Loki wasn’t one for dates. He didn’t really like the idea of spending one of one time with somebody and just talking about their lives. However, his mind changed when he met you. He wanted nothing more than to get to know you so he put aside his thoughts and took you to the woods. Sketchy, Ik, but that’s all he could think of.



“You’re not gonna murder me are you?” You asked and he looked at you shocked. “Heavens no, why would I do that?” He asked and you shrugged. “Well, you kinda took me to the forest as a date and people usually get murdered in forests,” you explained and he looked away. “My apologies, I did not know that the forest symbolized murder,” he apologized and you waved it off. “It’s okay, you’re too sweet to murder anyone,” you said and he sighed, “if only you knew” he whispered to himself.

Peter Parker

  * Peter would take you to a coffee shop. It’s what his last girlfriend liked to do so he assumed that you would like it as well. He didn’t know much when it came to girls but he tried. 



“I didn’t know what you would like so I thought that a coffee shop would be fine,” he said nervously and you smiled sweetly, placing your hand on top of his. “This is perfect Peter, I wouldn’t ask for more,” you said and this calmed him down. “Great, I thought you wouldn’t like it,” he said and rubbed the back of his neck. “I promise that this is fine,” you reassured him before taking a sip of your coffee.

Peter Quill

  * you guys are in SPACE. You’re not going on any dates. The best you’re going to get is hanging out in his room while you guys talk and listen to groot and Rocket argue in the background. 



“This is probably the best date I’ve ever been on,” you told Quill and rolled his eyes, tossing a rubber ball up in the air and catching it. “This could’ve been way better,” he said and you giggled. Before you could say anything, you heard Rocket angrily yell, “Groot, if you don’t stop touching things, I’m going to cut your arms off!”. 

Pietro Maximoff

  * Pietro wouldn’t really care about what you two did. He’s down with whatever you want. 



“I know this isn’t much but it’s something,” you said and opened the pizza box. “I honestly prefer this over the movies,” he told you and watched you scroll through the movies. “You’re right, why go pay for a movie when you can watch some at home,” you said before picking a movie to watch and grabbing a slice of pizza.

Charles Xavier

  * Charles would want to go on a picnic in his backyard. He’d tell the kids not to bother the two of you before taking you behind the building. 



“This tree is beautiful,” you told him and he smiled, “my grandfather planted this exact tree,” he said and you smiled. “What’s it like being a mutant?” You asked and he chuckled. “Well, with my specific abilities, it’s great. The voices become too much to handle sometimes but other than that it’s fine,” he explained and you stared at him, fascinated. “Go on,” you told him and he smirked, obeying.

Scott Summers

  * Scott doesn’t know the first thing about dates. He knew how to flirt, he knew hot to wow girls, but he knew jack shit about going on dates. Jean would have to tell him what to do and where to take you.



“The art here is beautiful,” you told Scott and he agreed, glancing around at the paintings. “I wish that I had that kind of talent,” he said. “Me too, maybe then my house won’t be so boring,” you said with a giggle. “Let’s go check out the sculptures,” he said and you followed him. 

Alex Summers

  * Alex would take you to the arcade. He thought it was a cute idea. Imagine purposely losing to a girl and watching her jump around in happiness. That idea adored him. 



“Stop being a button masher!” You yelled at him and he laughed in response. You two were currently playing street fighter and he was winning by pressing the same buttons over and over again. Alex grinned at your constant whining and decided to let you win. “Ha! I’m number one,” you cheered as the victory sign popped up. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around your shoulders, “yeah you are”

Erik Lehnsherr

  * Erik would take you to the beach. You two could walk around, play volleyball, build sandcastles, anything you wanted to do, he’d do it.



“Let’s build a sandcastle,” you said and he grinned. “We don’t have any buckets though,” he said and you rolled your eyes, “we don’t need any,” you said and watched you get on your knees, digging at the wet sand. He soon followed, rolling his sleeves up.

Hank McCoy 

  * Hank is a nerd. He’d take you to the museum of science, just to point out false information some of the articles provided. He wanted to win you over with his intelligence.



“This isn’t correct at all, George Washingtons teeth were made out of Ivory, not wood,” he said and you smiled at him. “Okay smarty pants,” you said and he blushed lightly. “I can’t help but correct things,” he said and grabbed your hand.

Jean Grey

  * Jean would want to do Origami with you. Kind of weird, I know. But it’s something that she enjoys and she hopes that you would like it too. 



“How the hell am I supposed to make this look like a swan?” You asked, shower her the folded piece of paper. “It’ll eventually look like one, just have patience,” she said and you hummed, watching her fold her paper. “Whatever you say,” you said and tried to follow what she was doing. 

Gamora

  * just like Quill’s date, you two are trapped in her room. I mean you’re in space, what more can you expect? 



“Hopefully Rocket and them don’t interrupt us,” Gamora told you and you nodded in agreement. “If we can actually pull his off without them bothering us, it’ll be a dream come true,” you said and chuckled. “Next time we’ll go somewhere nice,” she promised and you grinned, “next time?” You questioned and she nodded, “next time”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me about an hour to write every “first date” chapter...


	4. //Requests?//

You can request chapters and characters if you want.

I accept sfw, nsfw, angst (I’m not very good at it), fluff, dub/non-con, other themes as well but I can’t think of any atm.

characters in rn: 

Marvel :

Loki  Peter Parker Peter Quill

Pietro Maximoff Charles Xavier 

Erik Lehnsherr Hank McCoy

Scott Summers Alex Summers

Jean Grey  Gamora

Natasha Romanoff  Wanda Maximoff

Vision  Sam Wilson Scott Lang

Clint Barton  Thor 

Bruce Banner  T’Challa Tony Stark

Steve Rogers  James “Bucky” Barnes

DC : 

Bruce Wayne The Joker Arthur Curry.

feel free to request characters.    
  


you can also request kinks. Request any kind you want and I will try my best to include it in the story. 


	5. 1// pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Charles Xavier, Bruce Banner, Bruce Wayne, and Scott Lang.
> 
> These will just be about YOU finding out that you’re pregnant. I’ll make separate chapters about you telling them.

Tony Stark 

  * The last thing Tony needed to worry about was providing for a child. He already felt like he had a million kids when it came to the Avengers. He also wouldn’t want to deal with a little him. Just imagine a tiny Tony Stark running around. It’s a terrifying thought.



Your heartbeat sped up as you stared at the two pink lines. It had to be wrong.... right? You grabbed the next test, opening the box. Right as you were about to use the test, someone knocked on the door. “You okay (y/n)?” Natasha asked from the other side of the door. You panicked, quickly shoving the tests into the trash. “Uh yeah I’m fine,” you answered, quickly standing up and flushing the toilet. “You sure? You’ve been in there for a while,” she said, her voice laced with concern. You sighed deeply, tears stinging your eyes. You slowly opened the door and stared at your best friend. Her eyebrows frowned in concern, “what’s wrong?” She asked and you gulp, clearing your throat. “I-I’m pregnant,” you whispered and her eyes widened. “What?” She asked, shocked by the news. “I just took the test, it came out positive. I don’t know what to do. Tony already has so much on his plate, I can’t add-“ Natasha cut you off by bringing you into a hug. “Listen, Tony will accept you and the baby, and if he doesn’t. I’ll chop his balls off,” She told you and you giggled quietly. “Can you be there when I tell him?” You asked and she nodded, “of course,” 

Natasha Romanoff

  * Natasha and you want to have a baby. You are the only one in the relationship who is capable of carrying a baby since she was sterilized. The two of you have been trying to get pregnant for months and neither of the tries have seemed to work. Until one day...



You woke up feeling nauseous, vomit already burning the back of your throat. You quickly rolled out of bed, running to the bathroom. You let last nights dinner flow out of your stomach and into the toilet. “Are you alright miss (l/n)?” Friday asked and you coughed, wiping your mouth once you were done. “I think so, I’m probably just sick,” you told her, flushing the toilet and standing up so you could brush your teeth. “Would you like me to get Dr Banner?” She asked and she shook your head, “no thank you Friday,” you said before turning on the sink. You grabbed your toothbrush and squeeze some toothpaste onto it. Once you were finished brushing your teeth you left the bathroom, checking the calendar on your phone. Your period was due last week and you still haven’t gotten it. “Actually Friday, can you get Banner for me? And tell him to bring a pregnancy test,” you told her and she obeyed. A few minutes later, Banner knocked on your door before letting himself in. “You asked for a pregnancy test?” He asked, slightly confused. “Yes, do you have one?” You asked and he nodded, handing the small box to you. You quickly took it, dashing into the bathroom. You cried out in happiness when the test came out positive, rushing out of the bathroom to show Banner. “We’ve finally been able to do it! After months of trying, I’m finally pregnant!” You exclaimed, a grin plastered on your face. Banner smiled, “congratulations (y/n),” he said, bringing you into a hug. 

Charles Xavier 

  * Charles adored the idea of having a baby with you. He wanted to see a tiny you running around the halls of the school, interacting with other kids. He always wondered if his kid would come out to be a mutant or human.



“Storm, can I talk to you for a second?” You asked, approaching her. “Yes, of course,” she excused herself from the people she was talking to, taking you somewhere private. “What’s wrong?” She asked and you fiddled with your thumbs, “I-I think I’m pregnant,” you said quietly and her eyes widened. “You think you’re what?” She asked, and you sighed. “I haven’t gotten my period in two months, the first time I missed it, I thought it was from stress, but the second time can’t be a coincidence,” you told her and she paused for a moment. “So if you are, does that mean that I get to be an aunt?” She asked, excitement in her voice. “Yes, you get to be an aunt,” you said and she giggled with happiness. “We have to tell Charles!” She said and grabbed your hand, dragging you towards his office.

Bruce Banner

  * Bruce always thought that it was scientifically impossible for him to get somebody pregnant. But what happens when a single test proves him wrong?



You stared at the plastic test in your hand with disbelief. You and Bruce never bothered with protection because he always told you that he couldn’t get you pregnant, it wasn’t possible. But here you are, sitting on the toilet with a small test that would debunk everything he’s ever told you about his baby making machine. You ran your fingers through your hair, not sure on what to do. You couldn’t disturb him, he was busy helping Tony decode something. You couldn’t risk telling someone with a loud mouth because they’d probably end up telling Banner. The only person that you wanted to talk to about this was Vision. You knew that he would be able to keep his mouth shut and give you advice. You slid the test back into the box, hiding it under your sink before leaving your room to find Vision.You found him in the kitchen, cooking something. “Hey Vis,” you said with a small smile, approaching him. “Hello (y/n),” he said, reading something off of the intrusions. “Can I talk to you about something?” You asked, watching how he carefully pinched some spices and sprinkled it into the pot. “Can it wait?” He asked, his eyes meeting yours. You shook your head, picking at your shirt. “Very well then,” he said, setting down the things he was holding before approaching you. “What’s wrong?” He asked and you gulped. “I’m pregnant,” you mumbled and he tilted his head. “Dr Banner managed to impregnate you?” He asked and you nodded, “I don’t want to tell him yet because he’s busy with Tony but I’m honestly kind of scared Vision. What if he doesn’t want the baby?” You asked and he placed a hand on your shoulder. “I am confident that Bruce would want to keep the baby, I’ve seen how he is with kids,” Vision said with a smile. “You should plan something special and then tell him, make sure that you two are alone though,” he suggested and you nodded, “you always have the best ideas,” 

Bruce Wayne

  * Bruce didn’t mind the thought of having a child. He wouldn’t go out of his way to impregnate you, but he also wouldn’t tell you to abort the baby. The only thing he was worried about was keeping you and the baby safe. 



“Albert, would you mind telling Bruce that I’m going to the store? I don’t want to disturb him,” you requested and Albert nodded, heading towards the bat cave. You left the manor, your head full of thoughts as you walked towards the garage. You kept waking up nauseous, you weren’t feeling any symptoms of a cold and you couldn’t have had a stomach bug. Your only other conclusion was that you were pregnant. You barely paid attention to your actions, your head filled with anxiety. You managed to buy a few pregnancy tests, stuffing them in your purse when you entered the manor. “(Y/n), Bruce would like to speak to you,” Albert said and you shook your head, “not right now, I have to do something,” you muttered. You locked the bathroom door, opening each test. You took them all, spreading them out on the sink counter. Time seemed to move slowly as you stared at the lines in the middle of the tests. Two for yes, one for no. All but one test said positive. Your heart dropped, a lump forming in your throat as tears filled your eyes. You couldn’t tell if the tears were happy tears or sad tears. You were happy that you were pregnant but you were scared of Bruce’s reaction. What if he didn’t want the baby? What if he told you to get rid of it? A knock on the door pulled you out of your thoughts.

Scott Lang

  * Scott already has one kid, he would love a second one. He already has a list of names if you ever happen to get pregnant. Scott wants nothing more than to have a baby with you and is more than ready to provide for one.



“You’re shitting me right?” You asked your doctor who looked at you in confusion. “No (y/n), you’re pregnant,” she told you, typing a few things on her laptop. “If that is not what you want we can schedule an appointment for an abortion,” she told you and you shook your head. “No no, this is a good thing... I think. I just don’t know how to tell my boyfriend,” you said, whispering the last part. “Try telling him after dinner or after a date,” she suggested and you sighed. “I think I know what to do,” you mumbled before looking at her. “Can I take the test home with me?”


	6. 1// telling them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Charles Xavier, Bruce Banner, Bruce Wayne, and Scott Lang.

Tony Stark

“Do you know where Tony is?” You asked and Natasha nodded. “He’s at the bar with Steve and Bucky,” she said and you groaned. “Great, hopefully we can kick the soldiers out,” you said and she chuckled, wrapping her arm around your shoulders. The two of you made it to the bar, your stomach already turning as anxiety filled you. “Ah there’s my favorite girl,” Tony said as you two approached the bar. “I’m flattered,” Natasha joked, walking behind the bar so she could make her own drink. “Very funny Romanoff, would you like something hot stuff?” Tony asked you, already moving to make your favorite drink. “No thank you,” you said but he had already made it, placing the cup in front of you. “Tony, I um... I can’t drink,” you said and he titled his head in confusion. Natasha placed her hand on your shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. Your mind raced, thinking of all the ways you could tell him. Right as you were about to speak, Tasha spilled the beans. “Well Tony, pregnant people usually don’t drink alcohol,” she said and Tony choked on his drink. “I’m sorry what?” He asked and you glared at Natasha who just smiled. “Tony, You’re having a kid,” you said and he choked on his drink again, causing you to roll your eyes. “Am I dreaming? Someone pinch me- Steve, pinch me,” he said and held out his arm. “This is 100% real,” Steve said, downing his shot. “Oh god please let my kid come out like (y/n), I couldn’t handle a little me,” Tony said and you giggled. “See, I told you he’d accept it,” Natasha said. 

Natasha Romanoff 

“I have to tell Natasha,” you said, quickly pulling away from Bruce. “Don’t you think that you should wait? She’s in the middle of a training with Clint,” Bruce suggested but you shook your head, already running out of your room. You dodged the people walking through the hallway, clutching the test in your hand. You looked through the glass wall, seeing Natasha effortlessly pin down a trainee. Without knocking, you walked into the room, approaching Tasha. She looked up at you and grinned. “Hey cutie,” she said, letting go of the guy and standing up. “Take five,” she told her students before turning towards you. “What’s up?” She asked, grabbing her water bottle. You eagerly handed her the test which she examined. She choked on the water she had in her mouth, coughing after she fully swallowed the liquid. “Is this real?” She asked you and you nodded, “I took it a few minutes ago,” you told her and she grinned, bringing you into a hug. “I’m gonna be a mom,” she whispered in disbelief, pulling away from you so she could place a hand on your stomach. “Congratulations Natasha,” Clint said from beside her. “You two are gonna be great parents,” 

Charles Xavier

“Storm, shouldn’t we wait until he isn’t busy?” You asked but she ignored you, dragging you into his office. Charles stared at the two of you confused, “may I help you?” He asked and Storm pushed you forward. “Your girlfriend has news for you,” she said, backing up slightly. “What is it (y/n)?” He asked and you stayed quiet, not knowing how to break it to him. Strictly out of concern, he used his powers to read your mind. His eyes widened at the thoughts he was hearing, happiness filled his heart. He let out a breath of disbelief and stared at you. “Are you actually?” He questioned and you nodded, looking down at your shoes. He quickly stood up from his chair, making his way over to you. “This is a miracle,” He said quietly, wrapping his arms around you. 

Bruce Banner

You listened to Visions advice, making dinner for you and Bruce and making sure that none of the avengers interrupted you two. “This is different,” Bruce said, sitting down at the small, round table. “You’ve been working so hard lately, I thought you needed something special,” you said with a small smile, grabbing the bottle of wine. “Seeing you is special enough,” he said quietly, looking down at his plate of food. You felt your cheeks heat up but you ignored the butterflies in your stomach as you poured the wine into the wine glasses. “I wanted to tell you something,” you said, not looking up at him. “What is it?” He asked, taking some food into his mouth. “I-...” you paused, not exactly knowing how to break the news to him. “What’s wrong?” He questioned, his hand grabbing yours. “I’m pregnant,” you whispered but he didn’t hear you, “what was that?”. “I’m pregnant,” you stated again, your voice slightly louder than the first time. “Y-You’re pregnant? Are you sure it’s mine?” He asked and you stared at him in disbelief. You felt incredibly offended by the fact that he thought that you would ever cheat on him. “No Bruce, are you serious? I would never cheat on you,” you said, pushing your plate away at the sudden loss of appetite. You stood up from the table, storming towards your bedroom. “(Y/n), I’m sorry,” he said from the small kitchen, following behind you. “I just-... I always thought that it wasn’t possible,” he said and wrapped his arms around your waist. “I love you, okay? I’m sorry for thinking that you cheated on me,” he mumbled, resting his chin on the top of your head. “You better be sorry,” you muttered, wiping the angry tears that formed in your eyes. “How about we go out for ice cream?” He offered, and you accepted. 

Bruce Wayne

“(Y/n), are you okay? Albert said that you didn’t want to come down and see me so I came to you,” Bruce said from the other side of the door. Your heart pounded in your chest, a layer of sweat coating your hands. “Y-Yeah I’m fine, just doing lady stuff,” you told him, quickly trying to get rid of the tests. “You already had your period, what’s-“ Bruce pauses at the sight of you rushing to clean up whatever mess you did. “I’m pregnant, that’s what’s wrong,” you stated, tears flowing down your cheeks. “And that’s a problem?” He asked and you nodded, “you’re a billionaire Bruce, when people find out that I’m pregnant they will target me,” you said, your voice cracking. “You won’t always be there to save me,” you whispered, rubbing your eyes. You felt his arms wrap around you, his face nudging the side of your neck. “You don’t have to worry about that honey, I’ll have your safety taken care you,” he mumbled against your neck, his lips pressing against the skin with each word. “But-“ he placed a finger on your lips, “no buts,” he stood up and spun you to face him. “Now let’s go enjoy our last few weeks of peacefulness before you become cranky,”

Scott Lang

You managed the leave the doctors office with a positive test. Now all you needed was to shrink it, and have the ants hand deliver it to him. Hope! I need a favor,” you said, walking into the lab where her and her father stood. “What do you need now (y/n)?” She asked, faking her annoyance. “I need you to shrink this pregnancy test and surprise Scott with it,” you simply stated, handing her the small plastic test. “I’m sorry, you need me to do what now?” she asked and you stared at her, not wanting to repeat yourself. “You allowed that idiot to get you pregnant?” She asked, snatching the test from you to see if it’s real. “I mean, I didn’t necessarily “allow” him. It kinda just happened,” you said with a shrug. “So will you do it or not?” You asked and she sighed, “only because you’re my best friend,” she said and you grinned. ~ “Where am I going?” Scott’s voice came through on the walkie. “Go in there and save the hostage,” Hope replied, trying to get the ants ready for when he came into the room. Scott shrunk down, sliding under the door and was met with darkness. The light suddenly flickered on and his eyes widened when he was met with a tied up (y/n) with bruises all over her. He quickly went back to normal size, taking his helmet off. “(Y/n)? What the hell happened?” He asked, moving to cut the ropes off of you. “I-I don’t even know, I was walking home from the doctors and the next thing you know I’m here,” you told him and his heart clenched at your shaky voice. Once he took the ropes off of you the lights went out again. “(Y/n)?” He was met with silence, “(y/n)!”. The lights flicked back, the room was empty. He looked down and noticed the ants carrying something small. He went to grab the item when it suddenly enlarged, the ants underneath it spelling out “congratulations,”. His heart filled with happiness when he noticed that it was a positive pregnancy test. “Surprise! You’re gonna be a dad!.... again... I didn’t really think that through,” (y/n) said from behind him and he spun around, pulling her into a bone crushing up. “This is like a dream come true. I’ve always wanted a child with you,” Scott said and pulled away so he could look at you. “Well, you got your wish,” you said with a grin.


	7. 2//pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: James “Bucky” Barnes, Sam Wilson, Clint Barton, T’Challa, Maximoff siblings, and the summers siblings. 
> 
> These will just be about YOU finding out that you’re pregnant. I’ll make separate chapters about you telling them.

James Barnes

  * James was leaning more towards the “don’t want them” side when it came to kids. He didn’t want his child to end up as fucked up as he is. He always told you how much he despised the idea of having a kid. 



“Are you pregnant?” Natasha asked you and your eyes widened at her question. “No, why?” You asked and she shrugged. “You’re acting like a pregnant person, always whining, throwing up, cravings,” she stated and you shook your head. “I’m always complaining,” you reminded her and she stared at you, “you’re lying,” she said and you sighed deeply. “Ok fine, I am but you CANT tell Bucky,” you said and she tilted her head. “Why not? It’s his kid,” she stated and you ran your fingers through your hair, “he doesn’t want kids Tasha, he’s told me a million times how much he despises kids,” you said, “that’s not true,” Steve said as he walked into the room. “Bucky loves kids, and he’s told me about how he wants to have one with you, he’s just scared,” Steve told you. “Tell him,” Natasha ordered and you stared at the floor. “I’ll tell him when I’m ready,”

Sam Wilson

  * Sam would be exactly like Scott, thrilled at the fact that you were pregnant. He’s always wanted a kid, he’s just been waiting for the right girl. 



“Bucky! Bucky help me,” you yelled from the other side of the door. Your best friend quickly opened the door, a concerned look on his face. “I need your advice,” you said, pushing past him. “My advice? That’s why you came banging on my door like someone was trying to kill you?” He asked and you nodded, sitting on his couch. “You know, one day, I’m not gonna believe you when someone’s trying to kill you,” he said and you shrugged. “I’ll just come back and haunt you for not helping,” you joked and he chuckled, taking the spot next to you on the couch. “What do you need help with?” He asked and you threw the paper on his lap from the doctors office. “Woah, you’re pregnant? Does Sam not know how to wear a condom?” Bucky asked and you made the mistake of backhanding his metal arm. “Ow, I forgot how much your stupid arm hurts to hit,” you said, cradling your hand into your chest. “You hit my metal arm, what did you expect genius?” He asked and you pouted. “What do you want me to help you with? The abortion?” He asked and your eyes widened, “no! Help me tell him!” You backhanded him again, this time you were aiming for his face. He easily dodged your hit, standing up. “Let’s throw a surprise party,” he said and you raised an eyebrow, “surprise party?” You confirmed and he nodded, motioning towards the door.

Clint Barton

  * You and Clint already have two kids, having another one wouldn’t really be that much of a surprise to him. 



“Again?” You whined, throwing the pregnancy test into the trash. You were happy that you were pregnant, you just hated all of the pains and cravings that came with pregnancy. “Momma! Look,” your son ran up to you and showed you a toy that you’ve never seen before. “Who gave you that?” You asked, squatting down so you could be eye level with your son. “Daddy did,” he said and pointed towards the kitchen. “Daddy’s home?” You asked and he nodded quickly before running off. You stood up and left the bathroom, heading towards the kitchen. “Rawr!” Clint shouted from behind you causing you to let out a scream and jump. He laughed, wrapping his arms around you and kissing your cheek. “That’ll never get old,” he said and you rolled your eyes, “I hate you,” you said with a small giggle. “Love you too,” he said and smacked your ass before walking into the kitchen. “Did the boys give you a hard time while daddy was gone?” Clint asked, grabbing a beer out of the fridge, offering you one. You declined, leaning against the counter. Before you can answer his question he hit you with another one. “Are you pregnant again? You never decline a beer unless if you’re pregnant,” he stated and you rolled your eyes, walking up to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and looked up at him, “and if I was?” You asked and he smirked, sipping his beer. “I think I’d have to retire,” he said and you grinned. “Well, I guess it’s time for you to retire Hawkeye,” you said and he tilted his head, grinning. “So I was right? Man my intuition is good,” he said with a chuckle. 

T’Challa

  * T’Challa’s been waiting for the day you tell him that you’re pregnant. He already has his queen, he now needs an heir to the throne. 



You were filled with anxiety as you walked down the hallway, constantly bumping into people. As annoyed as they were, they never said anything to their queen. You stopped at Steve’s door, pounding on it. “I’m coming, I’m coming,” you heard him say, slightly annoyed by their constant banging. He opened it and expected it to be Bucky but was shocked to see you. “Are you okay?” He asked and you shook your head, pushing past him. Steve sighed and closed his door, turning around to face you. Tears were in your eyes and your face was red. “Did you and T’Challa get into an argument?” He asked and you shook your head. “I’m pregnant Steve and I don’t know what to do,” you told you and he almost choked on his own spit at your bluntness. “Why don’t you start by telling your husband?” He suggested and you glared at him, “that’s what I’m trying to do but I don’t know how to idiot!” You said, hitting him with a rolled up newspaper that you found laying on his bed. “Okay okay! Why don’t you try... I don’t know, taking him in a picnic and then telling him,” Steve suggested, dodging your next hit with the newspaper. “I’ll try that, but if it doesn’t work, I’ll come back to haunt you Rogers,” you threatened. 

Wanda Maximoff 

  * same situation as Natashas except in reverse. Wanda was the one who was trying to conceive since you failed too many times and didn’t want to try again. 



Wanda happily looked at the 3 positive pregnancy tests. She wanted to run and tell Nat since Natasha’s been supporting her since day one. She grabbed the 3 tests, putting them in the little bag she got from the pharmacy and walked out of the bathroom. “Sam, have you seen Nat?” She asked and he paused, his eyebrows frowning in thought. “I think she was watching a movie with Clint in the living room. Other than that she’s training the newbie,” he said and Wanda smiled, “thank you,” she said before quickly making her way over to the living room. There sat Natasha and Clint on the couch, making cheesy jokes about the movie. “Tasha, look!” She quickly shoved the bag into her lag. “A present? You shouldn’t have,” Natasha said, sticking her hand into the bag and pulling out one of the tests. Her eyebrows raised, a smile tugging on her lips. “I’m gonna be an aunt?” She asked happily before bringing Wanda into a hug. “Did you tell (y/n)?” She asked and Wanda shook her head, “go tell her, and then we’ll celebrate,” Natasha said and handed her the bag. 

Pietro Maximoff

  * Pietro was neutral about the thought of having a baby. He never wore protection because he didn’t care if you got pregnant or not. All that matters is if you did, he would be there for you.



“This thing is broken right?” You stared at the positive pregnancy test. “It’s clearly broken, how could I be pregnant? I’m on birth control,” you took the next test, watching as a plus sign appeared in the little screen. “This is bullshit, 99% effective my ass,” you grumbled, storming out of the bathroom and heading towards where your father most likely is, the bar. Your instincts were correct, he sat behind the bar talking to Nat and Clint. “Hey pumpkin,” Tony greeted when he saw you, a smile plastered on his face. “Hey dad, do you like the idea of grandkids?” You asked, sitting at the bar. “What did you just- grandkids?” He asked, confused. “Yes, I just found out that-“ you slid him the pregnancy test, “-I’m pregnant, and I don’t know what to do,” you whined to your father who just stared at the test confused. “Didn’t I put you on birth control when you were like.... 13?” He asked and you nodded, “that’s why I don’t understand how I’m even pregnant, I never missed a day,” you told him and he shrugged. “Alright, here’s what you’re going to do, you’re gonna go tell Pietro and then I’m gonna punch him in the face,” Tony said and you gave him a confused look. “Don’t look at me like that, he just got my daughter pregnant and you expect me not to do something?” He asked and you shook your head, rolling your eyes at him. “Whatever dad,” you said, spinning on the barstool and walking out. 

Scott Summers

  * Scott would be terrified at the idea of having a baby. Imagine how his kid would look at him when he tells them that he can’t take off his glasses. 



“Professor, I’m pregnant!” You yelled as you stormed into his office. “I’m sorry what?” He asked, looking up from his paperwork. “I’m pregnant, I-I can’t tell Scott or else he’ll freak,” you said, your voice full of anxiety. Charles didn’t have to read your mind to tell that you were being serious, he could see in the way you’re anxiously fidgeting. “Right, have a seat,” he pushed his paperwork to the side, fully focusing his attention on you. You listened, quickly taking a seat. “First of all, you need to calm down, you can’t tell him that you’re carrying his baby while fidgeting,” Charles said and you whined, “I can’t calm down, I’ve tried all the strategies you taught me but none of them worked,” you said and he sighed. “I can calm you down but I’m going to have to go into your mind,” he said and you nodded, leaning back in the chair. He pressed two fingers against his temple, cringing when he entered your mind, feeling all of the crippling anxiety. He saw all the situations you played out, one where you’re muttering to yourself, crafts all around your body. Another when you’re telling Scott and he rejects the idea of having a kid. They went on and on. He saw the actual you in a corner in the fetal position. He approached you slowly, leaning down to touch your shoulder. You jolted away from his hand, quickly looking up at him. “I need you to calm down,” he said and you shook your head, “I-I can’t,” you told him. Charles sat down beside you, bringing you into a hug. “Listen, stress and anxiety really isn’t good for the baby, I need you to calm down for the sake of your child,” he said and that seemed to work a little, watching your shoulders relax. “Great, now go to your happy place, think of the times that Scott took you on a date,” he said and watched your thoughts shift. Replaying old memories of you and Scott. He watched you fully relax, going slump in his arms with a smile plastered on your face. “Thank you Charles,” you said and he nodded. He took his fingers off of his temple and looked at your now relaxed form. “Thank you Professor, now I can actually tell him,” you said and stood up. “Good luck!” He called out as you left his office. 

Alex Summers

  * Alex is on the same boat as Scott. What if he accidentally hurts his baby? He wouldn’t in a million years tell you to get rid of it but he also doesn’t know how he would handle having a kid.



“Hank, Hank, please tell me this is fake,” you rushed into the lab, almost throwing the pregnancy test at him. Hank picked up the object, examining it, “it looks real,” he said and almost flinched when you banged on his desk. You fell back into the armchair, tears freely flowing out of your eyes. “(Y/n)? (Y/n), what’s wrong?” He asked as he took him the sight of you. “Alex doesn’t want kids, he’s- He’s too afraid that he’ll hurt them,” you choked out, rubbing the tears off of your red cheeks. “Has he ever told you that?” Hank asked and you hiccuped, “just that he’s afraid of hurting kids if he gets too angry,” you told him. “Well, he’s never told you that he doesn’t want kids, that’s a good sign,” he said and you nodded, “I-I guess you’re right,” you mumbled, rubbing your eyes. “Hey, just try telling him and if he rejects you, I’ll always be here for you and your baby,” Hank said and you smiled softly. “Thank you,” you muttered before getting up.


	8. 2//telling them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes: James “Bucky” Barnes, Sam Wilson, Clint Barton, T’Challa, Maximoff siblings, and the summers siblings.

James Barnes

It has been two months since you found out that you were pregnant and Bucky hasn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary. Or maybe he has and he just hasn’t said anything. You had the smallest baby bump but it was unnoticeable. You stood in front of the bathroom mirror, lovingly rubbing your stomach. “So when were you gonna tell me?” You jumped when you heard James voice. “J-James,” you turned to face him. He was leaning against the doorframe using his best pokerface. “Bucky, I swear I was gonna tell you I just didn’t know how to,” you said, stumbling backwards when he pushed himself forward and stalled towards you. “Is it mine?” He asked, his eyes darting to your stomach, disgusted by the thought of you carry someone else’s baby. “What? How could you ever accuse me of cheating?” You asked, almost falling when your feet touch the bathtub. “You’ve been distant lately,” was all he said before he pinned you against the wall. “So I’ll ask one more time, is the baby mine?” He asked, his metal hand tracing your tiny bump. “Y-yes! It’s yours,” you rushed to say, not wanting him to hurt your child. James froze, staring at your stomach, “you’re carrying my baby?” He whispered and you nodded. “Yes, I would never cheat on you Bucky,” you said and cupped his jaw. He leaned down and placed a firm, but gentle kiss on your lips. 

Sam Wilson

“You’re doing too much,” you told Bucky as he sprayed blue and pink silly string around the room. “No, you’re doing too little,” he teased and you rolled your eyes. You heard footsteps stop in front of your room and rushed to turn off the lights. “He’s here,” you whisper-yelled to buck and both of you hid. Sam entered the room, complaining about the darkness. He flicked on the light and stopped at the sight of the silly string. “Real mature (y/n),” he said, setting his bag down. “Surprise!” You and Bucky yelled as you stood up from your hiding spots. Sam flinched and looked at you two confused. “I’m pregnant!” You told you him and Sam’s face when from confused, to shocked, to happy. He rushed to hug you, placing kisses all over your cheeks. “You’re gonna be such a good mom,” he said and pecked your lips. “And your baby’s gonna have the best uncle,” Bucky said from behind Sam. “I’m gonna let him do everything,” Bucky said and placing his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Her,” you corrected and Bucky waved you off, “you wish, I bet it’s gonna be a boy,” he said and you glared at him. “Wanna make a bet?” You asked and he grinned, “bet,” 

T’Challa

“What is this for?” He asked, sitting down on the blanket. “Just wanted to do something special for my king,” you said with a grin. “Ah, does my queen have anything that she wants in mind?” He asked and you shook your head. “Nope,” you said, popping the ‘P’. The two of you began to eat. “What’s on your mind?” He asked as he watched you stare into the distance, not eating as much as you usually do. “Would you have kids with me?” You asked and he stared at you shocked, “of course I would. I made you my queen,” he said and cupped your jaw. “Yeah but, even if we weren’t king and queen and didn’t need an heir, would you?” You asked and he nodded, “of course I would, you would make a great mother,” he complimented. “Well, now’s a good time to tell you that I’m pregnant,” you said and his eyebrows raised. “You’re not joking right?” He asked and you scoffed, “I would never,” you pouted. He brought you into a bone crushing hug, laughing with happiness. “I can’t wait to see our little warrior,” he whispered, touching your belly. 

Pietro Maximoff

“Pietro,” you knocked on his door, impatiently waiting for him to open it. “Ah, yes darling?” He asked after he opened it. “What’s wrong? You horny?” He asked and you rolled your eyes, pushing past him. “I knew you were fast but your sperm is even faster,” you said and he looked at you, he was both confused and offended. “Are you saying that I cum fast?” He asked and you shook your head, “no idiot, I’m saying that I’m pregnant,” you rolled your eyes and he rolled his eyes. “Very funny,” he grumbled, sitting on the edge of his bed. “I’m being serious Pietro,” you said, sitting next to him. “Mhm,” he hummed, pouting. “Look,” you placed the test in his palm and he examined it. “Oh shit, I thought you were joking,” he chuckled, wrapping his arm around your waist. “How does your dad feel about this?” He looked at you, “he wants to punch you in the face.... probably worse but that’s all he told me,” you said with a shrug. “It wasn’t my intentions, but I’m glad that you are,” he placed his other hand on your stomach.

Wanda Maximoff

“(Y/n)~” Wanda sang, approaching you in the gym. “Yes love?” You asked, stopping your peddling so you could give her your attention. “I have a present for you,” she handed you the small bag and you took it, looking inside. You pulled out one of the few tests, tears swelling in your eyes out of happiness. “Are these real?” You asked and she nodded, “I’m pregnant!” She basically yelled, jumping with glee. “Natasha wants to celebrate! C’mon!” She said and grabbed your hand, basically dragging you off of the bike. “Celebrate how?” You asked and she shrugged, bringing you down the hall, “she didn’t say how”

Alex Summers

After talking to Hank, you were feeling better about telling him. You approached his bedroom, clutching the test in your hand. You hoped that he would accept the baby, you didn’t want to raise it alone. You gently knocked on the door and got a small ‘coming’ in response. Alex opened the door, grinning when he saw you. “Hey gorgeous,” he motioned you to come in, closing the door after you did. “Alex I-“ he cut you off by taking the test out of your hand, “what’s this-“ he stared at the small plastic device. His heart raced, his mind running. “I-If you don’t want to stay... that’s fine,” you mumbled, looking down at the ground. You felt him lift your head up, his eyes full of happiness. “Of course I want to keep it, I wanna help you raise our baby,” he said and kissed you.

Scott Summers

That encounter with the Professor gave you a confidence boost. You were determined to tell him without having another anxiety attack. However, that didn’t quite go as planned when you showed up to his dorm, just to have another anxiety attack when he opened it. People rushed to get the professor, who made it in record him. “Scott, I need you to hold her and calm her down,” Charles demanded but Scott hesitated. “Scott! She’s pregnant! It’s not good for the baby! Hold her for god sake!” Charles yelled and inwardly cussed at himself when he realized that he spilled the beans. Scott dropped to the door, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into his chest. “Baby? Baby, try to calm down. I-It’s not good for the baby,” he whispered in your ear and your shoulders relaxed but your mind was still in a frenzy. “Tell her about your plans, she thinks you’re going to leave,” Charles told him and Scott felt his heard drop. “Baby, I promise that you have nothing to worry about, I’ll be here for you two. I would never leave you alone with my baby,” he whispered, kissing your cheek. That was enough to calm you down, your eyes stinging at the tears that threatened to spill. “Don’t worry (y/n),” he told you again, kissing your lips when you looked back at him. “I’ll be here for you,” 


	9. 3//pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: Steve Rogers, Arthur Curry, Loki, Thor, Peter Parker, Peter Quill, Hank McCoy, and the joker

Steve Rogers

  * Steve’s old fashioned, remember. It’s life. Find a girlfriend, get married, have a baby and so on. He would be happy if you were pregnant, he’d be there for you and the baby till the end.



Pregnancy was a topic that you and Steve have brushed on a few times. You remember his reaction when you first asked him. At first, he was scared, you asked him during a time when he was in a dark place and was in no condition to raise a child. Then, he realized that you were simply just curious, you wanted to see if he planned on having kids in the future. You never thought you’d actually see the day where you’d be sitting on your bed with a plastic test in your hand, making your worst fear come true. You loved the idea of having a baby with Steve, you were just terrified of actually carrying one. You were apart of the avengers, you guys fought on what seemed like a daily basis. You know that Steve would put you on office duty if you told him and you didn’t want that. But you also want to keep your baby safe so telling Steve was going to be tuff.

Arthur Curry

  * Whether you’re atlantean or human, Arthur would 100% be there for you if you got pregnant. He would try to be both a king and a father and he would leave you like his mom, by force, had to leave him. 



“Pregnant? I thought I was just putting on some weight,” you told your doctor who handed you some paperwork. “When we tested your blood, we found out that your hormones were acting chaotic. That’s why we asked you to do a urine sample,” she explained, sitting back down in her chair. “If anything we can set up an appointment for an abortion clinic, or find a family who’s willing to take the baby in,” she said and you shook your head. “No that’s not needed, thank you doctor,” you gave her a small smile before standing up from the bed, putting on your shoes. Now the real question was, how are you gonna tell Arthur?

Loki

  * Loki is meh about that thought. If you’re pregnant, cool. If you’re not, more sex. 



You approached Jane, tears in your eyes. “What’s wrong (y/n)?” She asked, worry filling her. “I’m pregnant!” You said before breaking down into a sobbing mess, dropping onto the couch. “Isn’t that a good thing?” Your sister asked you, sitting down beside you. “I-I’m pregnant with Loki’s kid Jane, he’s not going to want to keep it,” you told her, sniffing. “Don’t say that, I’m pretty sure Loki would love to have a baby with you,” she said, trying to comfort you. “No he won’t,” you mumbled, leaning against her shoulder while she held you. Little did you know, Loki was secretly eavesdropping. 

Thor

  * Thor is nothing like his brother, he would be thrilled at the fact that you’re pregnant. He would have a baby room made before you even had a bump.



You stormed towards the lab where your brother and Banner were working. “Tony, can I talk to you for a second?” You asked, not waiting for his response as you grabbed his arm and dragged him away from Banner. “Can’t this wait until later?” He asked and you shook your head. “How would you feel if I told you that you were going to be an uncle?” You asked and he tilted his head. “Me? As an uncle? I would be the worlds best uncle,” he said and you gave him a tight smile. “Well great, I hope you’re ready to babysit little Odinson,” you said, patting him on the shoulder and heading towards the door. “What wait?” He asked and you glanced back at him, “you heard me, I didn’t stutter,” you told him before heading off to find Thor.

Peter Parker

  * Peter would freak the fuck out. He’s only 17, he doesn’t know how to take care of a baby. He doesn’t know the first thing about parenting. 



“No no no no,” you muttered, hands shaking as you looked at the results of the test. Anxiety and fear filled you, tears sliding down your cheeks. You were only 15, you in no way were prepared to have a child. You were still a child yourself. Your mother would most likely keep her promise of kicking you out if you ever got pregnant without finishing your education first. You hear footsteps leading to your room and panic, quickly throwing away your test and wiping your tears. “(Y/n)?” Your mom called out and you turned in the sink, pretending to wash your hands. “In here mom,” you told her, turning the sink off and wiping your hands on the hanging towel. “Are you hungry?” She asked and you shook your head, turning off the light and closing the door behind you. “I might go over Peter’s today, he needed held with a project,” you told her and she sighed, “you’re always going to that boys house, you should focus more on your education,” she scolded and you rolled your eyes. “He’s my boyfriend mom, and I’m going over there for education purposes,” you told her and began packing your clothes. All she did was nod at you before leaving your room. You packed a months worth of clothes, making sure to bring body care products and other necessities. “Bye mom, love you!” You called out before leaving your house, walking to Peters.~ “Hey (y/n),” Peter’s Aunt, May, greeted you with a friendly smile. “Hello May, is Peter home?” You asked and she nodded, stepping to the side. “He’s in his room, he didn’t tell me that you were coming over,” she said and closed the door after you walked in. “He asked me to help him with his homework,” you told her and she nodded. “Well, let me know if you need anything,” she smiled at you before heading into the living room. You sighed deeply and walked towards Peter’s room, your feet dragging on the floor. You knocked on his door and a few seconds later and he opened the door. “Hey (y/n), what’re you doing here?” He asked and you pushed past him, sitting on the edge of his bed. “I have something to tell you...”

Peter Quill

  * I mean shit, you guys are in space. He wouldn’t want to raise a baby in space so he’d have to move to earth and stay there for... a while. 



“Gamora, can you hand me that blanket,” you pointed towards the fluffy (f/c) in the corner, feeling your nausea come back. “You’ve been sick for a while,” he said as she handed you the blanket, sitting next to you. You rested your head on her lap and groaned, “I’m not sick,” you told her and closed your eyes, shivering at the tingles you get when she runs her fingers through your hair. “Yes you are, you’ve been puking all week,” she argued and you sighed. “I’m pregnant Gamora, I just haven’t told anyone yet,” you mumbled and her hands froze. “(Y/n), why haven’t you told anyone yet?” She asked and you groaned, “because, you guys have your missions and stuff and I don’t want to worry Quill,” you shrugged, opening your eyes so you could look back at her. “You need to tell him hon, you know that he’d drop all of this to help you,” she said and you glared at her, “that’s exactly why I don’t want to tell him, he loves this, I don’t want to take it from him,” you said and your stomach dropped when you heard Quill ask, “take what from me?”

Hank McCoy

  * Hank doesn’t want to have a kid for one reason, he doesn’t want them to have the same horrifying mutation that he has. 



“I didn’t even know how I got pregnant,” you told Raven, hands cupped under your chin. “It’s a miracle,” she told you, placing her hand on your back. “I guess, I just hope the doctor doesn’t tell me that I’m not able to carry the baby since I was announce infertile,” you said, looking downat your shoes. For someone who’s able to heal at five times the speed of a normal person, your ovaries seemed to be the one place your body couldn’t heal. Your doctor said that it would be close to impossible for you to get pregnant, therefore why she announced you infertile. But by some magic of the gods, you got pregnant with Hank’s baby. Raven was the only person you told, not knowing how to tell him. “Just straight up tell him, don’t sugar coat it, don’t ask him a bunch of questions, just try to tell him,” she told you and you hummed. “Maybe I’ll try that,”

The Joker

  * joker is a wild card. He’ll probably deny it and even get upset when you first tel him but once he gets his shit together, he’ll... attempt to be sweet. He’s not really the kind of person that’s good at showing affection and shit but he’ll try. 



“Pft, fucking shoot me right now because there’s no way J is gonna want this kid,” you mumbled to yourself, tossing the pregnancy test into the trash. “You know what.... fuck what he thinks, if he doesn’t want this kid, he can go fuck himself,” you mumbled as you approached his office. “Hey J, I got some news for you,” you pushed open the doors, watching the green haired man glance up at you before looking back down at his papers. “What is it?” He asked and you skipped towards his desk. “I’m gonna need your full attention,”


	10. 3// telling them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: Steve Rogers, Arthur Curry, Loki, Thor, Peter Parker, Peter Quill, and Hank McCoy And joker

Steve Rogers 

You paced around your room, thinking of all the different ways you could tell Steve. You didn’t want him to freak out but you also didn’t want him to think that you were joking. You could think of a few ways to tell him, not knowing if they were the right ways. You could just flat out tell him and show the test for proof. You could try to tell a cheesy joke before showing him the test. You couldn’t decide but your thoughts came to a halt when Steve asked if you were okay. “Hm? Oh yeah, perfectly fine,” you answered quickly, sitting down on the couch. “Sure you are, what’s wrong?” He asked, sitting down beside you. “Nothing you need to worry about... right now,” you mumbled and he raised an eyebrow. “C’mon, tell me,” he said, wrapping his arm around your waist. “Steve, what’s your idea on a little baby Rogers running around?” You asked and he chuckled, “this question again? I already told you that I love that thought,” he said, his blue eyes staring into your (e/c) ones. “Well, I hope you’re prepared to take care of a little super soldier,” you said, leaning back and placing his hand on your stomach. “Are you being serious?” He asked, hope filling his eyes. “Yes, I would never lie to you about that,” you said and he grinned, pecking your lips. “You’re not allowed on the field anymore, you get to be lab buddies with Banner,” he whispered against your lips and you whined, “but Banner’s annoying,” you protested but he wasn’t having any of it, “Too bad,” he said before kissing you again.

Arthur Curry 

You sat on your bed, a small box in your lap. You placed the positive test into the box, covering it with blue and pink tissue paper. You then put the lid on the box and proceeded to wrap a blue and pink ribbon around it, tying a bow at the top. It’s kinda basic yeah, but it’s all you could honestly come up with. You texted Arthur 10 minutes ago to come to your house and he still hasn’t shown up. You groaned and tossed the box to the other side of the bed, standing up. The door suddenly opened and Arthur appeared. “Sorry I’m late, I had to help my dad with something,” he said and you nodded. “Got you a present,” you motioned towards the box on the bed and he smirked. “It’s not my birthday,” he walked over to the bed, grabbing the box. “Just thought that I should give you a little surprise,” you said with a shrug and watched him untie the ribbon. He tossed the tissue paper to the side and held up the small test. “Is this real?” He asked and you nodded, “I thought that I was just putting on weight but the doctor said that I was pregnant,” you shrugged and he smirked, “I thought the same as you,” he joked and you pouted. “I’m just joking,” he chuckled, wrapping his arms around you. “I hope he comes out with my sense of humor,” he placed his hands on your waist. “He?” You asked, turning to face him. “Don’t start,” he held his finger up. 

Loki

“Well this is rather awkward,” Loki mumbled to himself when you walked into his bedroom. “Before you say anything love, I already know and what you said wasn’t true. I will be here for you and the baby,” he said and you started at him with a shocked expression on your face. “How did you-“ he cut you off, “I put one of my... clones in Janes house and was going to ask what you wanted for dinner but I overheard something I shouldn’t have,” he said and shrugged. “I just hope my baby isn’t blue,” you mumbled and he chuckled, “he’s probably going to be blue,”

Thor

You found Thor drinking with the rest of the avengers, each of them trying to lift his Mjölnir but failing. You grinned at him and he copied you, motioning you over to him. You obeyed and he pulled you into his lap. “How nice of you to join us,” he said, his deep British accent making you feel some type of way. You leaned down and kissed his cheek, “they’re still trying to lift your hammer?” You asked and he chuckled. “Yes, you mortals never seem to learn anything,” he commented and you nodded in agreement. “Thor, I have something to tell you,” you said and he sipped his beer, “I’m listening,”. You leaned down so you could whisper in his ear, “I’m carrying a little Thor in my belly,” you whisper and he tilted his head in confusion. “I’m pregnant Thor,” you said more bluntly and he made an “o” with his mouth. “Why didn’t you just say that to begin with?” He asked, “well I was- I thought that-... shut up,” you stammered, looking away from him. Thor quickly stood up, holding you so you didn’t fall. “Everyone, lady (y/n) is pregnant and we should celebrate!” Thor announced and everyone paused. “What? You guys celebrate special events don’t you?” He asked and Natasha nodded. “ we usually wait to celebrate pregnancies though,” she told him and he nodded. “Well then, (y/n) and I will be celebrating in other ways,” he said before he downed his beer and walked off with you on his hip. 

Peter Parker 

“Talk about what? Hey.. are you okay?” He watched you fidget with your fingers, your backpack seemed overstuffed. “Peter I-...” you hesitated, tears rolling down your red cheeks. “What? What’s wrong?” He rushed to your side, holding you against his chest when you began to sob. “I’m pregnant,” you muttered against his chest, the lump in your throat became intolerable. “What? That’s awesome... and terrifying... but it’s still awesome- baby please calm down,” he ran his fingers through your hair, wiping the tears off of your face. “I know that we’re young and I love you no matter what, if your mom kicked you out, your more than welcome to stay with me,” he looked into your eyes and you sniffed. “Really?” You asked and he nodded. “I promise,” he said, placing a kiss on your lips.

Peter Quill 

“Uuhhhh nothing,” you quickly said, glancing at Gamora. “Hey, don’t look at me,” she put her hands up, “this is your situation,” she stood up and walked out of your room, pushing Quill inside as she did. “What were you two talking about? and what are you taking from me?” He asked and you glanced at him, “sit down quill,” you sat up. He took a seat on the bed, and you grabbed his hand. “Well, I know how much you love going on missions and stuff but you may have to put that on hold,” you told him and he raised an eyebrow. “Why is that?” He questioned and you took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant Pete,” you played with his fingers anxiously. His other hand reached up and cupped your cheek, “you’re being for real right?” He looked into your eyes and you nodded. “I would never lie to you about me being pregnant-... well except that one time but you deserved it.... asshole,” you lightly hit his chest causing him to laugh. He crawled over you, placing a kiss on your lips. “How about we celebrate,” he suggested and you raised your eyebrow. “And how would we do that?” You asked and he smirked, “let’s just say that we’re gonna make a baby.... minus the making part-you get what I’m saying,” you giggled and wrapped your arms around his shoulders. 

Hank McCoy

You approached Hank’s lab, entering it without knocking. Hank glanced up from his work, a smile spread across his face when he saw you. “Hello darling, how are you today?” He asked and you smiled softly, “well, kinda anxious if I’m being honest,” you answered, approaching him. “And why is that?” He wrapped his arm around your waist. “Well... you know how the doctor said that we wouldn’t be able to have kids right?” You asked and he nodded, writing something down on the paper. “what if I said that a muffle happened and I’m somehow pregnant,” you looked up at him, watching his eyes widen. “Wait... (y/n), are you-.... are you pregnant?” He asked and you nodded. “Surprise!” You grinned and he suddenly began coughing violently. “Sorry, I forgot how to breathe for a few seconds,” he told you, his eyes wandering around frantically. “Wow, fuck, I never thought I’d be a dad,” he placed his hand on your stomach and you grinned. “Well, I hope you’re ready,”

The Joker

“What is it pumpkin? Can’t you see that I’m busy?” He frowned, staring up at you. “Yeah well, you sir, have a baby on the way,” you pointed towards your stomach and his eyes widened for a second before returning back to their normal size. “Don’t fuck with me right now (y/n), I’m not in the mood,” he looked back down at his paperwork and you groaned. “I’m serious J, I’m pregnant, and if you don’t want this baby... too fucking bad,” you stuck your tongue out at him and his jaw clenched. You knew that deep down inside, he was thrilled. He’s always wanted a baby with you but he’s afraid of losing both of you... even tho he’d never admit that. “I can’t tell if you’re mad or happy,” you said and he chuckled, “a little bit of both,” his blue eyes flicked up to yours before looking back down at his paperwork for the third time. “I guess I have to build a baby room,” he muttered and you grinned, “I’ll help you,”


End file.
